1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thickness or density measuring apparatus which is particularly adapted to measure the thickness or density of a film. The invention has particular, though not exclusive, utility in the plastics processing industry where thickness and/or density of an extruded plastic film must be controlled to production tolerances. The invention can also be used to measure the denier of a fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thickness and/or density measuring systems are known in the art which rely on various types of sensors for a measurement. For thickness measurements, mechanical gauge-type devices are known which contact with the material or object to be measured and which provide a thickness readout which can be used to control apparatus for manufacturing the material and/or object to insure that a desired thickness is obtained. Likewise, density measuring devices are known in which the density of an object is measured usually by passing radiation through the object. Changes in density are seen by changes in the transmittance of the radiation through the object.
In many production environments particularly where plastic films and sheets are being manufactured, the control over material usage and quality of the product is greatly enhanced when the thickness of the material can be accurately measured. This is especially true when the measurement can be made in an on-line manner where the measurement instrument can be installed on or quite close to the producing machinery and the thickness information can be used in a feedback control system for the process so that optimum parameters can be determined for the machinery to produce a desired film product. In such an environment the output of the measuring instrument must respond quickly to thickness variations, and the output is fed back electronically or mechanically to control machinery without any human intervention. In order to do this, the instrument must be inherently rugged to withstand the harshness of the production environment, be small enough in size to be able to fit where the measurement is most needed, and have minimal input and output connections so that integration with computing and control equipment can be facilitated.
At present, many thickness measurements are made using the principles of detection of nuclear and atomic particle radiation emitted from a source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,029 is representative and discusses various radiation sources including those producing beta particles, X-rays and gamma rays. These rays are attenuated or scattered when they pass through a material as a consequence of their interaction with the atoms and nuclei in the material. The amount of interaction is dependent on the number of atoms and nuclei in the path of the radiation and the tendency of the material to interact with the type of radiation striking it. For a given material and type of radiation the amount of interaction will depend on the material's density and thickness since density determines the number of atoms and nuclei in the path of the radiation per unit volume and thickness determines the length of the travel when the radiation is made to pass through the material, usually at right angles to a flat surface.
Present generation thickness measuring devices based on the principles of particle detection will detect and count individually particles that pass through a sample of a material and compare the count rate observed for an unknown sample with a count rate observed with a sample of known thickness. The material thickness is then inferred by assuming similar density between the known and unknown samples and applying, typically, a linear relationship between the count rate and material thickness. The relationship is typically not linear over a very large range but can usually be assumed to be linear over the range of thicknesses encountered in a production environment, without significant loss of accuracy.
The method currently employed for detecting such radiation works through the use of a scintillation detector or a gas filled ionization counter. The ionization counter consists of a chamber of gas which can be made to ionize by the radiation and the resulting electric charge is collected through the use of a high voltage between the chamber wall and a thin wire in the center of the chamber. Ionized pairs of electrons and atoms are drawn to the opposite polarity, which will be the wall or the wire, depending how the voltage is applied, under the influence of the resulting electric field. This charge is then collected and amplified as a signal in a charge sensitive amplifier and then may be compared to a voltage threshold to determine whether a valid detection has been made. A disadvantage of an ionization chamber in a production environment is that the gas may leak out of the chamber or may break down and degrade through use and the chamber is usually quite large to achieve efficiency, making it difficult to apply to many environments. Moreover, the ionization chamber requires a very high voltage, typically in the range of 1,000 to 3,000 volts, and is also costly which further inhibits its widespread use as a thickness measuring device.
The scintillation detector, which is also known in the art to measure thickness, uses a material called a scintillator, which when it absorbs a unit of radiation becomes activated and will deactivate by giving off light in the ultraviolet range through the process of scintillation. This ultraviolet light is then detected by a quite sensitive light detector known as a photomultiplier tube. The photomultiplier tube is closely coupled to the scintillator material so that ultraviolet light will pass into it. A detection signal from a first photocathode within the photomultiplier tube is typically multiplied by a series of dynode stages which are successively more positive in charge than the preceding dynode stage. The multiplied signal is then taken as an output signal. A disadvantage of the scintillation detector is that it also uses lethal high voltages in the 1,000 to 3,000 volt range and in addition the photomultiplier tube characteristics change and drift with use and age and with fluctuations in the high voltage level. This type of a detector is also prone to breakage since it is an evacuated glass tube and because of its size, weight and cost this type of detector also cannot be used in many types of environments.
Semiconductor diode particle detectors are also known. They consist of a p-type layer, an n-type layer and an optional intrinsic layer in the middle. This diode is sensitive to light and nuclear and atomic radiation when the same strikes the diode. Detectors of this type have been used for high resolution nuclear spectroscopy. The signal generated by this type of detector consists of the collection of charge released when the radiation loses energy in the sensitive region of the detector. This charge is collected across the p-type and n-type materials and is amplified with a high performance charge sensitive amplifier.
Typically these types of detection devices have a very small output signal. The output signal is so small that noise generated by thermal effects or impurities and imperfections in the silicon material will overcome the charge signal. For this reason, such detectors are typically operated at quite low temperatures, usually through the use of a liquid nitrogen coolant to arrive at adequate performance. While this type of detector could be used in laboratory research, it cannot be practically used in a production environment.